


Call me

by Thatswherethelightgetsin



Series: Re-Wired universe [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatswherethelightgetsin/pseuds/Thatswherethelightgetsin
Summary: Julian gives Noel that call he promised him.Pure PWP with some fluff.





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little smutty outtake from Re-Wired, chapter seven, because I didn't include any real smut in the main fic. You don't really need to have read it for this to make sense. Other than to say that this takes place during Bake Off and Ju and Noel are together. 
> 
> I was also thinking about maybe adding some other POVs in here as the mood takes me.
> 
> Thanks, as ever, to cabinet-captain for betaing and general awesomness and encouragement.

Noel couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, he was jittery and prone to giggling too much at everything. The crew were giving him odd looks by the time they were wrapped. Although he didn't really mind, he didn't want the looks to cross over into asking questions so he tried to tone it down a bit.

They'd agreed that Julian would call when the kids were in bed. He found himself checking the time constantly, wondering if he'd missed the call. He ate dinner too quickly and made his excuses so he could get back to his room. But once there he was so hyped up that he couldn't settle. Usually he'd have a wank to calm down, but he thought that would be bad form. Instead, he paced and tried not to check his phone too often.

When it finally rang he dived forward, landing on the bed to retrieve his phone from where he'd last thrown it. He rolled over as he answered, ending up with his head mostly on the pillow.

“Hello?” he asked, trying not to sound breathless

“Hi,” Julian sounded pleased and a bit amused. It made him grin.

“Alright? Good day?” he asked, taking a moment to stretch out on the bed and get comfortable.

“Yeah, you know,” he answered. “It's been fine. Just trying to sort out some of these budgets.”

“Oooh,” Noel giggled. “Jump right to the sexy stuff why don't you. That what normally does it for you Barratt?”

Julian laughed; a rich, deep sound. “I don't know… I've never done this.”

“What, never?” Noel couldn't help the slightly incredulous tone. “You must have - with Julia while we were on tour at least.”

“No!” He sounded vaguely scandalised at the very idea. “I don't think… We… Which one of us did you imagine would initiate it?”

Noel paused for a moment. Sometimes he forgot how similar Julian and Julia were, how awkward and prone to self doubt. He'd avoided thinking too much about their relationship, if he was honest, knowing it would only lead to jealousy, but he could see the truth in what Julian was suggesting. Instead of answering he giggled. “Talking about sex with your ex probably isn't the way to get me going either you know.”

Julian laughed again. “You started it.”

“I know! I was just surprised. I know you're a horny bastard, I'm just surprised you managed to keep it in your pants the whole time we were away.”

“I spent a lot of time alone in bathrooms,” he said drily in repose.

Noel giggled again. “That's more like it! This is the talk I'm here for.”

He could practically hear the eye roll on the other end of the phone. “I swear if you ask me what I'm wearing, I'm going to hang up.”

Noel grinned and shifted so he was sitting up slightly and moved some of the pillows behind his head. He'd never been particularly shy when it came to sex. He was an exhabitionist by nature and he had always been of the opinion that if something felt good and wasn't hurting someone else then it was all good. So, he hadn't felt the need to be embarrassed by anything sex related. He loved phone sex. But it didn't surprise him to learn that Julian was more in his head about it. He wasn't so much of a live in the moment kind of guy.

“You never thought about doing this with me then? When I was talking about going away?” They hadn't spent much time talking about sex. There was so much else going on that it seemed low on the list of priorities. Perhaps because that was one department they'd clicked in almost immediately. From the moment Julian had kissed him they'd barely been able to keep their hands off each other. He guessed twenty years of pent-up sexual frustration wasn't going to disappear overnight. Or maybe it was part of the difference of being with a man.

Whatever it was, the sex continued to be surprising and almost all consuming at times. It wasn't like Julian hadn't filled an inordinate amount of his waking thoughts before, but now, with sex added to the mix, it was worse than ever. It felt at times like his skin was itching, like he needed a fix. He'd find himself thinking about Julian and when they'd be alone again. He guessed the feeling was mutual because they didn't seem to spend more than a couple of minutes by themselves before they were kissing and Noel was trying to climb into Julian’s lap.

Although so far he supposed they'd been pretty vanilla about everything. Julian had never been shy about his body and was happy for Noel to take the lead. Or, sometimes, he'd seem to have enough of Noel's teasing and he'd take control. Noel liked those moments a lot. He'd made a mental note to explore it at a later date, although he wasn't sure how far Julian would be willing to go. Phone sex seemed a better first step if they were going to spice things up.

“Alright,” he said after a moment. “But you're alone right? I've been waiting for this call all day and I'm going to explode if I don't get off soon.”

Julian let out a breathy little laugh that made Noel’s stomach flutter. “Been thinking about me then?”

It was a joke. The sort of joke Julian had made countless times but Noel wasn't in the mood to let him off the hook. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Been thinking about how you'd sound as you touched yourself for me. How you sound when you come.”

Julian was silent for a long moment. “Me too,” he said slowly, his voice deeper than it had been.

Noel grinned. “Yeah? Like what?”

“I…” Julian trailed off and Noel wondered if he was blushing, all alone in his room.

“You are alone right?” He checked having a moment of horror imagining Julia being in the room with him.

“I'm in my study,” Julian said.

Noel let out a slow breath, relaxing a bit. “Sitting in your office chair?” He could imagine him there, alone in the soft light from his desk lamp.

“Yep,” Julian sounded a bit uncertain. It made affection coil in his stomach. He was so confident in so many ways that it was always so endearing to find areas where Noel had to take the lead.

“I used to think about your hands you know,” he said, eventually, deciding he was going to have to take charge if anything was going to happen. And he really wanted it to. He smiled to himself at the silence on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah?” Julian asked, his voice low.

“You have no idea,” Noel agreed, warming up to the subject. “They're huge - when you touched me, it felt like they covered my whole body. Your hands were the first thing about you I had a wank about.”

Julian sucked in a breath. “Yeah?”

“Yep,” he nodded. “Wasn't even thinking about you at all and suddenly there they were, holding me down while you touched me.” He shivered a bit at the memory, at how confused and scared he'd been, but so, so turned on. It was a favourite fantasy, one he'd returned to frequently over the years.

“Noel,” Julian said. He wasn't sure if it was encouragement or admonishment.

He grinned anyway. “Then it was your voice.”

“My voice?” It sounded like Julian wanted to sound mocking but it was a touch too interested to really pull it off.

“Yeah, I loved it. All manly and composed. I wanted to know what it sounded like when you came.” He emphasised the last word, letting his voice take on a more breathy quality. It was part performance, but that didn't stop it also being true. He'd spent a lot of time wondering what Julian would be like during sex. Other than walking in on him and a few partners over the years, he didn't really have any frame of reference. Which left him plenty of room to wonder.

“I heard you once,” Julian said after a beat of silence. His voice was soft, gentle almost. “On the tour bus.”

Noel felt a jolt of lust at the thought, at hearing Julian saying the words. “You did?”

Julian was silent for a moment. Noel pictured him swallowing, the bob of his throat as he shifted in his seat. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“And?” Noel promoted. “Did you listen in? Did I give a good show?”

He expected a chuckle or a dry comment. Instead Julian let out a slow breath. “Yes. You sounded… I knew I shouldn't listen, I could have got up or made some noise to let you know I was there. But, I didn't, I couldn't.”

Noel shifted, he was getting hard just at the thought of Julian being unable to stop listening to him. “Did you touch yourself?”

Julian was quiet. “Not then,” he said. “I was so hard by the time you finished, but I just… Later though and after, I'd think about it.”

Noel moved his hand to push down hard where his dick was starting to throb gently in his boxers. “Fuck, Ju,” he hissed. “Thinking of you listening is so hot.”

“You sounded amazing,” Julian said, his voice low and intimate, almost like he wasn't sure he wanted Noel to even hear him. “I wanted to see you, what your face looked liked while you were touching yourself. I wanted to know what you were thinking about.”

Noel sighed softly as he started to unbutton his jeans. “You, probably. Back when we actually had a bus, I'd think about you quite a lot. Having you close, it was,” he paused to slide his hand into his jeans and begin to rub himself. “It drove me crazy. Having you so close but not being able touch.”

“What did you think about?” Julian’s voice sounded strained and Noel wondered if he was hard too.

“I thought about your hands,” he said. “I thought about you touching me, holding me down while you fucked me.”

Julian’s breath hitched on the other end of the phone. “I thought about it,” he said, his breath a bit shorter than it had been. “I thought about being able to touch you. I thought about your mouth.”

Noel couldn't keep back the little moan that slipped from his lips. “I wanted to suck you off so bad,” Noel whispered. He was fully hard now and he shifted, wriggling to pull his jeans and pants down. “I thought about just dropping to my knees in rehearsals and pulling open those fucking hideous jeans.”

Julian's laugh was breathless. “I would have let you,” he said. “Fuck, I'd think about you on your knees so much.”

Noel stroked himself slowly. “I'd have taken you out nice and slow before sucking you off, taken my time,” he said, closing his eyes to better picture it. “God. Thinking about how big you are used to get me hard.”

There was another hitch of breath on the other end of the phone.

“Are you touching yourself right now, Julian?” Noel asked, his hand stroking his cock slowly. “I am. I'm thinking about how you'd look. Taking your big dick in your hand, stroking yourself.”

Julian moaned low. Noel thought he could hear the rustle of fabric. “Yes.” The word was a drawn out, hiss.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“You,” Julian muttered. “You with your mouth around my cock. Feels so good. Better than I imagined.”

Noel bucked up into his own hand and moaned low. “Yes,” he said. “I love it. I love it when you fuck my mouth.”

Julian groaned again. Noel wanted to speed up the pace of his strokes, he was desperate to come but he was reluctant to finish. Julian was so reserved when it came to talking during sex that he didn't want it to end.

“My favourite fantasy back then was you fucking me backstage.” His breath was coming out in little pants as he stroked himself. “Just fucking me on the table, you know? Still sweaty from the show. Sometimes I'd think you were going to, I wanted it so much.”

Julian was starting to make little gasps, his breathing speeding up too. “Me too. When you'd wear that little dress, remember? I'd think about lifting it up and just… fuck,” he panted, “just putting you on the table so I could fuck you.”

“God Julian,” Noel breathed. “I want you so much. I wish you were here. I can't… you feel so good I just want..” He trailed off, too distracted by the feeling of his hand moving faster on his cock and the sounds Julian was making to continue.

“I thought about it the other way too,” Julian muttered. Noel could tell he was starting to get close, the sounds falling from his lips giving him away. “I thought about what it would be like for you to fuck me. In the tour bus.”

Noel whimpered. They'd not talked about it. He'd always assumed Julian wouldn't be up for switching. But his dick gave an urgent throb at the thought. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I’d make it so good for you. I'd spend hours making you feel good until I could slide inside you.” He moaned at the image he was creating. “I'd want to feel your hands all over me, on my arse, pulling me closer as I fuck you.”

“Noel,” Julian groaned. “Wish…” he panted. “I wish I was there. I wanna see you.”

Noel nodded even though he knew Julian couldn't see him. “I'm so hard,” he grit out, bucking into his hand and he sped up again. “I'm leaking at the thought of you. At hearing your voice. I want to see if you are too.”

“I am,” Julian ground out, sounding almost pained. Noel could imagine him; his hand moving over his dick, his eyes tightly closed.

“I'm going to come,” he breathed. “I wanna hear you, please. I need you.”

“Me too,” Julian said. “God Noel. Me too.”

Noel was holding the phone so tightly that his hand was starting to ache, but he didn't let go. Instead he moaned again and worked his cock faster. He could hear Julian in the other end, panting and moaning gently. He was close. So close. “I'm going to come,” he said. “Julian, I'm coming.”

“Fuck, Noel.” Julian moaned. He could tell the moment he came; a breathy little gasp followed a low groan.

It was enough to push him over the edge too. He hissed out Julian's name as he worked himself to completion. They were silent as they panted their recovery. Then Julian was laughing, a happy breathy sound that made Noel giggle too.

“That was well filthy,” he said when he could form words again.

Julian hummed in response.

“We are so doing that again, you call me whenever you're alone. I want to hear every single fantasy you've had about us over the last twenty years.”

“That might take some time,” Julian said. He didn't sound unhappy about the idea, though, so Noel took it to be an agreement.

“I am fine with that,” he said, his heartbeat starting to slowly go back to normal. He grinned again.

“I…” Julian trailed off and was quiet for a moment. Noel tried not to fill the silence. He was trying to give Julian the space to talk but he found it hard. He'd get anxious that he was about to say something bad and try to cover his fear with a joke. Julian would usually let himself be derailed and Noel never ended up finding out what he was going to say. “This was good,” he said, sounding a bit awkward but pleased too. “I know we haven't talked much about what happened before but it wasn't… it wasn't all bad was it?”

Noel sighed. He didn't feel ready to have this conversation yet. He was still too raw. “Nah, some of the best wanks of my life were knowing you were close by with your tiny eyes and big Northern hands.”

Julian laughed, the moment gone. Noel felt a bit guilty for dodging it but he really didn't want to ruin something special and intimate with a fight or memories that still stung even years later. He wanted to build something new with Julian and that was going to take time and a lot more new and happy memories.

“So,” he said, grinning, “you'll call again tomorrow night?”

 

 


End file.
